A specific example of a parameter for realizing a sound field includes initial delay, room size, and liveness. Technical knowledge is required to know which parameter of a plurality of parameters to set to which value. If a user has limited knowledge, it is difficult to sensuously recognize a relation between the parameter and the sound field. Accordingly, it is difficult for such a user to set the parameter.
In Patent Documents 1 to 3, examples of a mechanism to support setting of the parameters are described. Patent Document 1 describes that size and color of an image corresponding to a type of the parameter to be changed are changed according to the parameter value and displayed on a setting screen, by selecting a parameter value. Patent Document 2 describes that when a user selects a desired DSP mode, only a slide bar of the parameter corresponding to the selected DSP mode is displayed. Patent Document 3 describes that a movement locus of a sound image in a space around a user is specified beforehand, and the image sound is moved so as to follow the locus to realize an image in which it looks as if, for example, a motorbike runs around a listener, tracing an ellipse or a circle, or an image in which a train passes from diagonally rearward to diagonally forward.